Oblivion
Oblivion '''is a rock band that consists of four members: vocalist and keyboard player, David Pierson; guitar player, Julian Graham; bassist, Luther Hicks; and drummer, Cedric Wade. David and Julian formed Oblivion when they were Toronto high school students. The band was put on hold when David moved to England and was reformed a year later when Julian came over. Luther and Cedric joined the band in early 2013. As David and Julian's skills as musicians grew, Oblivion's alternative rock sound became more mainstream while still remaining cutting edge. Their debut recording catapulted the band to the top. Their second recording, "Kaleidoscope" had similar success. At the end of Book Two, "Inner Magnets", their third recording, "Blurred Boundaries" is about to be released. David and Julian collaborate on the music for most of the songs. David is the sole lyricist. '''Oblivion (debut album): # Mayhem (hard rock, early Oblivion garage band sound) # Tattooed (bluesy rock with powerful hook and guitar solo) # Testimony (uptempo rock) # Shattered (piercing raw acoustic ballad) # Veronique (quirky, whimsical light rock) # Koroleva (Russian-flavored ballad) # Merlin (poignant ballad about Nathaniel with strings and acoustic piano) # The Boogeyman (uncompromising hard rock) # Multitude of Billions (existential rock) Kaleidoscope: # And Then I Saw Her (highly infectious; pure dance-rock) # Kaleidoscope (trippy retro, modern-day psychedelia with a cutting edge) # A Little Less (acoustic reggae rock) # In My Orbit (spacy ballad, both electronic and acoustic) # Crash Landing (hard driving rock with a soft ending) # What Do You Take Me For? (scathing soft rock f. Sabre Tyson) # Little Red Schoolhouse (pop punk) # She Gave Me Wings (ethereal uptempo ballad) # Electromagnetic Fields (quantum rock, electronic) Blurred Boundaries: # Whatever You Are, I Am (acoustic piano ballad with soft strings) # Shekinah (b''oth a rock and classical waltz, to represent two eras'')' ' # Blue Apples (ethereal, shimmery acoustic with slow tempo and theremin) # Chimera (scorching, edgy rock duet with Cressida)' ' # Only This Moment (lush, nostalgic ballad with acoustic piano and killer sax solo by Sergei) # Blurred Boundaries (Cerebral, up-tempo rock with biting social commentary) # Beyond the Lines of Time (dreamy modern pop ballad focused on Julian's guitar and David's vocals) # Into the Egg (quantum rock ballad, many strings) # Raketa (uptempo rock song about a horse. Rhythm of hoof beats) Non-album Single: From the Rearview Mirror'': '' (Six minute, reflective solo David song modeled after Buffalo Springfield’s “Broken Arrow”. Opens with “Tattooed” as “Broken Arrow” opened with “Mr. Soul” and then follows the same style of composition with three parts, three time signatures and snippets of sounds and instruments. Metanoia: # Metanoia (progressive rock with harpsichord throughout) # Dancing Boy (Classical crossover with lute and acoustic piano) # And The Calla Lily Said... (progressive trippy rock) # Playing With Fire (compelling intense song with subtle music and wry lyrics) # Dmitri (acoustic song about a beloved dog) # Something Familiar (nostalgic R''&B style duet with Ffion'') # Things Evolve (meandering rock song about David’s relationship with his dad) # La Fin d'une époque (poignant waltz about a divorce) # Living Timekeeper (zany, bouncy song a''bout a clock with tick tocks in the background'') # Griffin (acoustic folk song about the birth of David's first child) # As You Think, You Are (progressive rock with edgy lyrics) # Sheep’s Clothing (Scathing electric rock) Category:Serch Bythol Category:Inner Magnets Category:Living Timekeepers Category:Music